


Vacation

by Yevynaea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Short One Shot, victoria is alive and jasper is not hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misleadingly titled ficlet I wrote for agentvictoriahand on tumblr, in which Agents Sitwell and Hand gripe about Hydra. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Sitwell looked up when the door to his hospital room opened, wondering how much it would fuck up his injuries further if he tried to aim the gun someone (probably Nick) had considerately placed under the blankets by Jasper's right hand. He had to blink a couple of times to process the image of Victoria Hand, hair tousled and glasses slightly crooked, wheeling herself into his room and shutting the door behind her by backing her hospital issue wheelchair into it.

"I thought you were dead." He said nonchalantly.

"I thought you were HYDRA. And dead." She looked him over, reaching up to fix her glasses. "Didn't you get hit by a truck?"

"Thrown out of a moving car, actually. And then hit by a truck." Sitwell almost winced at the memory. "And didn't you get shot?"

"Twice." She confirmed. “Nowhere exceedingly vital though, which I think was on purpose.”

"At least Romanov didn't kick you off a roof." Jasper tried to joke, but it came out slightly more bitter than he'd intended. Victoria snorted in amusement anyway.

"You don't mind if I hide out here for a while." Victoria's tone of voice made it clear it wasn't a question. "I need to hide from the asshat nurse who keeps _unsuccessfully_ trying to take my blood. I'm going to lose the use of both my arms by the time she finds a fucking vein."

"Be my guest." Jasper shrugged, and immediately regretted the movement. Hand wheeled herself over to the side of his bed, and they lapsed into a borderline-awkward silence for a while.

"Fucking _HYDRA_." Victoria said emphatically after a while, disgust and annoyance rolled into one tone. Jasper nodded in solemn agreement.

“You think anyone will notice if we take a few weeks off?” Jasper asked.

“Haven’t we already taken a few?”

“A few _more_?” He corrected himself.

“Well, Fury’s dead; or maybe not. Nobody tells me anything anymore.” Victoria pursed her lips. “And Coulson and May are trying to rebuild, last I heard, but I’m pretty sure we can make a pit stop somewhere before regrouping.”

“Somewhere with a beach.” Jasper agreed. “We can bring Felix.”

“Where the fuck even is Felix?” Hand asked.

“Hell if I know. We’re bringing him on vacation, though.”

“Definitely.”


End file.
